Bearing assemblies are used in a wide range of applications. Seals or shields are used in bearing assemblies to prevent the ingress and/or egress of fluid or debris from the races and rolling elements of the rolling bearing assembly. Shields are typically formed from an inflexible material and require a relatively large gap between the end of the shield and a bearing ring. One type of known seal configuration requires the seal to contact the rotating bearing ring; however, this is undesirable in certain high speed, low torque applications since the seal contact generates drag and friction with the rotating bearing ring.
It would be desirable to provide an improved sealing arrangement that provides a reliable seal and does not produce drag on a bearing ring.